


Sophie's Secondhand Bookshop

by Lucky_Flowey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), mention of murder, not sure where this tale is going yet tbh, though i have some ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Flowey/pseuds/Lucky_Flowey
Summary: Sans is having a bad day. Grillby has banned him from the bar and Papyrus kicked him out of the house to "make friends".He stumbles onto a quaint bookshop and a very small, sweet human woman.





	1. Spicy Chai

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no...what am I doing starting another fic when I'm in the middle of writing my other one.  
> I had this cute idea and my fingers were typing it out before I realised what was happening.
> 
> Anyway, this is set in the Underfell AU, though it probably doesn't match people's ideas of how the underfell characters behave. This is just my interpretation of it I suppose.
> 
> Sans is a big grumpy skelley and Papyrus is a tough (though secretly soft on the inside) much taller skelley.  
> Don't know if other characters are going to play much part in this yet.  
> Probably will be mentioned and show up much later.  
> We'll see what happens. This fic is mostly for my own enjoyment but if others like it too: awesome.

It had been 5 years since Frisk freed the monsters. Everyone was working towards peace with the humans.

It pissed Sans off.

Right now he was walking down the street alone, kicking an empty soda can and grinding his teeth. Boss had kicked him out of the house demanding he "make some friends for once". Grillby had banned him from the bar for another two weeks for picking a fight with some human customers and everything generally sucked.  
Sans supposed he could just kill time somewhere and lie to his brother about making friends.  
He sighed and kicked the can once more, it flung sideways across the street and he glared after it.  
That's when he looked up and saw the shop it landed in front of.  
 **Sophie's Secondhand Bookshop**  
He stared for a while, contemplating the scenarios that could arise.  
He chuckled as he imagined a small human trembling in fear and strolled over, hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
The bell above the door gave a pleasant tinkle; he wanted to rip it off.  
As soon as he entered, he locked eyes with a human man. The man was tall -for a human- but Sans was still a head taller than him.  
The man went pale and started shaking.  
Sans grinned maniacally and walked past him; the man ran out to door.  
The skeleton chuckled to himself and started looking around.  
He couldn't see anyone else, but a small clatter told him he wasn't alone.  
He looked down one aisle to see a small woman standing on a step ladder. He assumed she worked there, considering she was putting books back into place.  
He walked up behind her, wondering how to go about scaring her.   
Just as he was pondering, she turned and yelped.  
He watched as she slipped off the ladder, falling away from him towards a rolling cart full of books. As she fell, her skirt flipped up slightly.  
 _spotted underwear, nice_ Sans thought, just as she landed.  
The woman took a moment to pick herself back up, rubbing her sore behind.  
Then Sans faltered when she sent him an embarrassed smile, her glasses crooked on her face.  
"Y-you startled me! Sorry about that!" She said, rubbing the back of her head, shyly.  
Sans blinked in surprise.  
He was easily twice her height, which he figured would put her on edge. But she didn't seem bothered at all.  
She twitched her glasses back into position, fixing him with bright blue eyes.  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked, politely.  
Sans sweated for a moment, "uhh....got any...space books?"  
He said the first thing that came to mind.  
The girl seemed relieved, then her eyes seemed to sparkle.  
"Of course! I'll show you!" She led him down another aisle and gestured to a section on a shelf.  
"Stars are amazing, right? I just love trying to find all the different constellations!" She babbled, excitedly.  
Sans looked down at her, having a strange urge to touch her head. What confused him even more was that the thought wasn't even violent.  
She looked up at him, then down with a blush.  
"Sorry, I'm rambling...if you want, there's a seating area at the back for you to read in." She mumbled, fiddling with her hands.  
Sans simply nodded and she took the cue to leave.  
He felt awkward. Why wasn't this human scared of him? She was even acting kind of...pleasant?  
He decided that this was as good a place as any to pass the time.   
He grabbed a book titled: A Brief History of Time. He didn't look at the author, not really caring.  
With a book chosen, he made his way to the place she mentioned. He sighted the various plush sofas, chairs and beanbags with boredom. Then smirked in delight at the sight of a grand armchair. He took his seat, feeling like a king, before opening his book.   
After a minute, he heard a shuffle in front of him.   
He looked up to see the woman had approached him.   
"Oh, that's a good choice!" She approved, looking at the book in his hands.   
Sans didn't reply, feeling irritated at being interrupted.  
She glanced away, seeming to feel his annoyance.   
"Ahh sorry, I just wanted to see if you wanted a drink?" She asked, glancing between him and her feet. He noticed her hands fiddling again.   
"mustard." He answered, simply.   
She froze in surprise, then he saw a line appear between her eyebrows... regret?  
"Oh, I don't have any, I'm sorry!" She replied.   
Sans huffed, frustrated at her apologies.   
"whatever then, i don't care."  
He looked back down at his book and listened to her shuffle away.   
Despite his carefree attitude, he found himself getting absorbed by the book. At the same time, his bones relaxed into the chair, as if it was made for him. The shop was pretty quiet, the only sounds were the girl shuffling around and the tink-tink of metal tapping porcelain.   
Soon enough, a mug was placed on a table beside him, along with a glass of amber liquid.  
Sans looked questioningly at her as she grinned, proud of herself.   
He rose a brow bone at her in question, she just stared determinedly at him.   
He picked up the... coffee? It smelt strange, like coffee mixed with something else.   
He took a sip, his sockets widening in surprise as he sputtered, almost spitting coffee.  
She suddenly looked scared and waved her hands in a flustered manner.   
"Ah, are you ok??? I just thought- maybe that you would- I mean it's-" Sans stopped coughing, staring at the woman.   
She looked away ashamed, "I don't have any mustard so I wanted to see if you would like...a spicy chai...?"  
He watched her for a little longer as she squirmed.   
Suddenly she stepped forward, arms outstretched, "I'm sorry, you don't have too drink it!"  
As she grabbed for his cup, he pulled it out of her reach.   
She blinked in confusion, watching as he took another sip, red tinting his cheeks as he looked away from her face.   
"...i'll drink it." He told her.   
He was almost blinded by the dazzling smile she sent him.   
She started to walk away, humming a happy tune.  
He glanced at the other glass, then called her attention.   
"hey!"   
She turned back to him, still smiling.   
"what's this one for?" He asked, pointing to the offending glass.   
He startled for a moment as she smile devilishly.   
"It's whisky! You seemed like you were having a bad day." She answered, then turned back around and disappeared around a bookshelf.   
He put down his mug (but not before taking another appreciative sip) and took up the glass instead.   
The ice clinked as they shifted and he took a drink.   
The liquid slipped through his teeth and immediately warmed his bones.  
He sighed in pleasure, slumping further into the chair.   
He looked up at the sound of a giggle just in time to see her brown hair swish back behind the books.   
After another hour of reading, a couple more humans entered the shop. The bell on the door rang throughout. He looked at the time and decided to leave, Paps would be at work by now, guarding the human as they fought for monster rights.   
The chair groaned slightly as he stood, as if protesting his absence. He strolled to the counter, where the woman was arranging knick knacks on the wall.   
He tapped the counter to gain her attention.   
She yelped once more and spun, almost falling again.   
He simply watched her right herself as she smiled at him.   
She laughed, "You're very quiet for someone so large."  
She seemed to realise what she said and stated to wave her hands around again, flustered.   
"N-not that you're fat! I mean you're just so tall and wide! I mean! Oh no not- not that it's bad! I mean..." She trailed off from her rant as he stared at her. "Do you need something?" She finished, her hands hidden by the desk.   
He imagined them fiddling once more.   
"what'd i owe ya?" He asked.  
The woman looked up at him in surprise, then at the book he was holding.   
"O-oh, you want it?" She asked.   
He gave her a shrug and a nod in response.   
"Well then, it's $5!" She answered.   
He twitched, sockets widening, then narrowing in mistrust.   
"that seems pretty low." He said, leaning forward.  
The woman didn't seem perturbed at all. She pointed to the book.   
"The blue sticker means it's been pre-owned multiple times, which means the condition isn't as good. Therefore it costs less." She explained, twitching her glasses up as they slid down a fraction.   
He was about to mention the drinks, but thought it would be neat for her to conveniently forget. Afterall, free stuff is pretty great, especially from stupid humans.   
He gave her the 5 bucks and strolled out, giving a threatening leer to any other humans in the store.   
He chuckled to himself at their expressions.   
Sans didn't know how to feel about this human woman, he didn't feel any ill intent from her.   
He decided he didn't care, it's not like he was going to come back here anyway.


	2. Mustard and Whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly (not), Sans returns to the little bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any who wants to make any fanart would be amazing.   
> My Tumblr is lucky-flowey.tumblr.com I would love to see any art!

Two days later, he found himself outside the bookshop once more.   
He had gotten so absorbed by the last book that he finished it already. That's definitely the only reason he was back. It had nothing to do with the amazing armchair and the drinks. Not. At. All.  
The bell tinkled as he entered, he still wanted to crush it, though not as much since he wasn't in such a bad mood this time.   
He couldn't see her anywhere, guessing she was somewhere among the books.   
The wide skeleton shrugged and made his way to the astronomy section. He grabbed a big book and wandered to the back of the shop.   
Sans stopped when he spotted his chair and grinned happily. (He quickly looked around to make sure no one saw that.) He all but fell into it, the chair accepting him like an old friend.   
He sat there with his book for a minute when he heard the tell-tale shuffling of the woman.  
He peaked over his book to see her smiling pleasantly at him.  
"You're back! Did you finish the last book already?" She asked.  
He nodded his reply, shifting uncomfortably at the warm feeling that filled his soul.  
"Did you want a drink?" She asked.   
He gave her another nod and she shuffled away.  
He watched her disappear for a moment and noted the sandals she wore were a little too big for her feet. He supposed that's why she dragged her feet all the time.   
A few minutes later a glass of amber liquid and a bottle of familiar yellow was placed on the table beside him.   
He looked up to her proud face, her hands on her hips. He looked at what she brought and chuckled.   
"mustard, thanks." He said, sending her a wink.   
"I felt bad about not having it last time, so I got some for you!" She replied, still looking very proud.   
He blinked in shock. _she bought it just for me?_ Sans quickly shook the thought from his skull, remembering all the bad that humans had done.   
He looked back at her as she just finished a sentence.   
"-glass?"  
He tilted his head in confusion. Then looked at the empty glass in her hand. She looked between him and the mustard.   
He responded by picking up the condiment and squeezing some directly into his mouth with a cheeky smirk.   
She looked shocked, then giggled in surprise.   
"I guess that answers that!" She laughed.   
After that she left him to his book with a wave. Sans alternated between the whisky and the mustard; giving him feelings of warmth and deliciousness.  
Eventually his glass was empty and his mustard gone. But he was too absorbed by the book to really notice, though his hand kept going to pick them up before he remembered and grunted.   
A minute later, he heard her shuffling. He didn't look up to see her and she left, soon his hand went to his glass again.  
He was about to groan in annoyance but stopped when he noticed it was full once more and the mustard was replaced with a new bottle.   
He blinked, looking around in surprise, then sipped his drink, relaxing again.   
He didn't even realise he had been there so long till he looked at the clock. It had been 2 hours.   
He sighed, lifting himself from the chair and downing the rest of his drink.   
Then the large skeleton made his way to the counter, book under his arm.   
Sans prepared himself for a hefty price; surely she wouldn't have forgotten the drinks this time?  
She wasn't at the counter when he got there, so he rang the bell, cursing it's pleasant ringing.   
He heard an alarmed yelp and a confirmation from deep in the book stacks, followed by her shuffling. When she emerged her hair was a little frazzled and her glasses tilted once more.   
She straightened her clothes as she walked behind the desk.   
He chuckled at the thought of her falling over again from fright.   
She cleared her throat, sending him a disapproving look that held no fire at all. Her lips quirked in amusement and her cheeks flushed.  
"$10" She asked, glancing at the book for a moment and pressing a button on her till.   
Sans froze.   
_is this woman stupid?_ He wondered.  
She waited for a moment, then started squirming under his stare.   
"Uhm... do you want the book?" She asked, hands blocked by the counter once more.   
He watched her some more, the gears turning in his head before something clicked.   
She was taking pity on him; he decided. She thought he was a 'poor monster' that can't afford his own drinks. She thought she was **better** than him.   
The monster clenched his teeth in anger.   
"cut the crap." He started, she flinched in shock.   
He leaned forward on the counter, towering over her threateningly.  
"i ain't no charity case, _human_." Sans felt his eyelights growing dim until they were gone, shadows encasing his face.  
The woman shook her head in alarm, waving her hands in front of her.   
"I-i didnt-" she started.   
He slammed his hand on the desk, cutting her off.   
"you think you're better than me?" He continued, she shook her head once more and tried to argue with him, tears gathering in her eyes.  
He ignored her, "you think i need your pity?"  
She seemed to snap, her hands flinging to her sides.  
"IM NOT PITYING YOU! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled.  
Sans moved back at the volume of her voice, it definitely rivaled Papyrus' shouting.  
She glared through tears.  
"I just wanted to welcome you!" She began, tears falling down her cheeks.  
He stepped back once more, eyelights returning.  
"My father tried to tell people to welcome monsters when the barrier fell. But they wouldn't listen to him and started harassing him." She furiously wiped the heel of her palm on her cheek, "You know what happened to him? He died!"  
Sans felt the air rush from him even though he had no lungs.  
She soldiered on, "He was jumped in the street and murdered for thinking monsters deserved a chance!"  
She lifted her glasses, using her sweater sleeve to dry her eyes, though the tears continued to fall.  
Sans felt terrible, but at the same time: "so why don't you hate us? it was our fault, right?"  
His tone was so bitter that she looked at him with wide eyes.  
"No! You weren't the ones that killed him!" She argued, his eye sockets widened.  
"The only ones to blame are the ones who killed him!" She finished, placing her glasses back on her nose, a fierce look on her face. She was daring him to disagree, he could feel it. He could also sense the tongue lashing he would get if he did.  
He chuckled. She froze.  
"sorry, doll. im not-" he paused, chewing on the words he hadn't said to anyone ever and then spat them out, "'m not used to...humans being nice?"  
He couldn't look at her, his face turning slightly red.  
Sans heard her laugh, his eyelights going to her face.  
Her eyes were red from crying, but she seemed relieved. He took it as an acceptance of his apology.   
When she stopped laughing, she put out her hand.  
"My name's Sophie."  
Sans hesitated, then took her tiny hand in his huge skeletal one. He noted that her whole hand fit in his palm.  
"sans...sans the skeleton."


	3. Milk and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall skeleton enters a shop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who wants to make fanart, go for it! I would love to see it.   
> Lucky-flowey.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy!

Between guarding Frisk, visiting Grillby's and hanging out with the Boss; Sans read.  
Then; once he finished his book; he went back to the store for a new one...and some more drinks and his chair.  
After a few visits she told him he could return the ones he'd finished and get a discount on new books.   
So he gathered up the books he had collected. Papyrus watched him in wary amazement.   
To see your usually lazy brother cleaning up his books was a very strange sight. But Papyrus wasn't complaining, he knew if he said something it would probably stop. Though he had to wonder what brought this on.  
The tall younger brother had noticed the books accumulating, all with the same sticker on them with the name of the shop.   
He decided to check it out one day, after researching the name on the internet to get the address.  
He wasn't too surprised to find it just a couple of blocks away, since he doubted Sans would walk much further than necessary.  
On his next day off, The Great Papyrus made his way to the shop. Sans was at Grillby's for lunch, which meant he would probably be passed out on the bar about now. Papyrus had plenty of time.  
He assessed the shop front at first. He knew it wasn't a fancy store with all the latest stuff. The window displayed a variety of books and little decorations ranging from teapots to a dinosaur toy.   
He nodded in approval at the action figure he saw and made his way inside.  
He had to duck through the door and scoffed at the bell right next to his head. A slight orange tinted his cheekbones as the sound reminded him of the human tales of Christmas.  
He couldn't see anyone when he walked in and took a quick look around.  
It was a little cluttered with books and various objects, he shivered at the apparent lack of organization.  
He took a look down one aisle, making the human man there jump in fright.  
Papyrus moved along before the man could pass out from the sight of a seven foot tall skeleton monster.   
He heard the bell ring again to signal the door opening and closing rapidly. He shook his head, muttering about "weaklings" under his breath.  
Papyrus found himself at the back of the shop, looking at the different couches and seats. The armchair caught his eye, mostly because a sign had been taped to it:

**Reserved**

Hands on his hips, the monster's eyes ran over everything.   
Suddenly, he heard a shuffling behind him before he felt something run into his back.  
He turned around to see a stack of books with legs.  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!" A voice muffled out from the books.  
It sounded strained with the weight.  
Papyrus took a large amount of the weight from the human's hands in one of his own, revealing a small woman.  
She blinked in surprise, eyes trailing from his non-existent stomach (where her head was) up to his face.  
He waited for her to start shaking in fright, sighing inwardly.  
It was very hard to make friends with humans when they were all so weak.  
Instead she grinned widely at him, her eyes sparkling.  
Papyrus felt his eye sockets widening.  
"Oh, you're a skeleton too! Does that mean you know Sans? Are you related?" Then she seemed to get flustered, waving one hand since the other held the books, "Oh I didn't mean to imply that all monsters know each other! That was probably very rude! Im sorry! I just-"  
She cut herself off, putting her books down and reaching up to take his stack to set them beside the others on a table.  
She held out her hand, reaching up towards his chest slightly.  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sophie! Welcome to my shop...and the surface I guess!" She chuckled with nervous excitement.  
He took her small hand in his own.  
"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He told her, looking her up and down.  
She seemed very small for a human, which probably meant she was weak. Though, her attitude made him give her a little respect.  
"SANS IS MY BROTHER." The skeleton answered.  
Her face brightened with joy, putting her other hand on top of their clasped ones.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Great Papyrus! Would you like a seat and a drink?" She asked, giving his hand a pat before taking her hands back, putting them on her hips.  
Papyrus blinked, then nodded.  
Sophie gestured to the seats behind him, then froze.  
"Oh..."   
Papyrus looked at the seats as well, seeing her dilemma. None of these seats were big enough for him. He would be sitting with his knees almost to his chest in any of these.  
He turned back to her just as she ran off with a: "Hang on one second!"  
As he waited, he looked through the nearest bookshelf. This section was for fantasy novels, it seemed.  
He grabbed one about a pale man that sparkled in the daylight, according to the blurb on the back, and flicked through.  
He lost interest at the lack of pictures and put it back.  
He almost jumped when a THUD THUD THUMP sounded. He looked down one aisle to see a set of stairs at the end.   
At the bottom of the stairs, the human woman was sprawled over a chair with one long stand.  
He strolled over and lifted her by the back of her sweater, as he would with Sans. He kept in mind to be careful, since she seemed quite fragile.  
She sent a grateful grin as he placed her back on her feet, dusting herself off.  
She lifted the chair once more and motioned for him to follow.  
The woman set it up next to the armchair so the small table was between them.   
He looked at the chair, then her. It was still rather short.  
She gave him a cheeky grin and pressed something under the chair, allowing it to raise up.  
His brow bone lifted in surprise.  
"WHERE DO YOU GET A CHAIR LIKE THIS? I MUST HAVE ONE FOR MY HOUSE." He asked, settling into the squishy leather.  
She covered her giggle with her hand.  
"It's an adjustable bar stool. You can get them from any furniture store, but they are usually near the outdoor section." She explained, pushing a soft cube in front of him.  
She patted the cube twice and he put his feet up onto it, relaxing.  
"THANK YOU, HUMAN. ITS PRETTY RARE FOR YOUR KIND TO BE SO ACCOMODATING TO MONSTERS!" Her smile was sad and a little bitter. Then it widened to a grin.  
"No problem, Great Papyrus! What drink would you like? Do you drink mustard too?"   
He scrunched his face in disgust at the notion.  
"DEFINITELY NOT! I AM A SKELETON WITH CLASS, THANK YOU!" He huffed, crossing his arms, "I'LL HAVE MILK, PLEASE!"  
Sophie laughed at his unintentional insult to his brother's taste and gave him a thumbs up.  
He watched her as she shuffled away, a slight spring in her step.  
He waited patiently for her return, spotting all the strange objects that dotted the room.  
It felt like one of those hidden object games, which he loved since they were kind of like a puzzle.   
When she returned, she had a mug in each hand and a plate balanced on the crook of her arm.  
She placed them on the table beside him and he discovered the plate had cookies.  
"I forgot to ask if you wanted cold or hot milk, so I brought both! I'll drink whichever one you don't like." She told him. He noticed one mug was steaming lazily.  
He picked up the cold one and took a sip.  
She sat in a small chair on a diagonal from him, so she was still in his sight but not directly so.  
She picked up the other mug and a cookie.  
He watched with intrigue as she dipped the chocolate chip cookie in her milk and took a bite.  
She hummed happily, then noticed his stare.  
"Have you not dunked cookies before?" She asked.  
He didn't see any mocking in her gaze so he didn't take insult, just picking up a treat as well. He glanced at her and (after receiving a cheerful nod from her) dipped it in and took a bite.  
His sockets widened in surprise at the delicious combination.  
Then he saw her hand enter his field of vision.  
She was holding her mug towards him, still steaming.  
"It's even nicer with warm milk, have a try!" She laughed.  
He did as he was told, agreeing with her statement as soon as the cookie passed his teeth.  
"HUMAN, THIS IS QUITE GOOD. ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY COOKING." He praised, taking another treat. She took the compliment with a grin.  
"Thanks! I made them." She told him, handing over her milk so he can continue dunking cookies.  
He froze with a cookie half raised to his mouth.  
"WOWEE- I mean-" he cleared his throat, covering over his natural voice with the gravelly one he usually used, "VERY WELL DONE, HUMAN."  
Sophie didn't say anything about the slip, though her eyes seemed to grow warmer.  
"You can call me Sophie." She offered, then rubbed the back of her neck, squirming in her seat, " Unless you prefer to call me human, that's fine too."  
The tall skeleton watched her, a strange warmth in his soul and he wanted to pat her head, so he did.  
"THANK YOU HUMAN SOPHIE."  
Once the milk was finished, Papyrus decided he needed to leave, since he had shopping to do. He prepared to pay for the drinks and cookies, but she waved him off with a smile.  
"I wasn't doing it for the business, I just like to make people happy." She explained, her face flushing slightly as she adjusted her glasses.  
"THAT DOESNT SEEM LIKE AN APPROPRIATE WAY TO RUN A BUSINESS." He argued, "DOES SANS ALWAYS GET DRINKS AND SNACKS FOR FREE?"  
She giggled, "Well, he does, but I wouldn't say that part is business. More like...making friends?"   
At the end of her sentence she looked toward the counter, hands fiddling and her face unsure.  
Papyrus put a hand on her head once more and she looked up at him.  
"VERY WELL HUMAN FRIEND SOPHIE." He started, holding himself proud and tall, "OF COURSE YOU WOULD WANT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS A FRIEND. AFTER ALL, IM VERY COOL."  
She grinned, "The coolest!"   
He left after she shoved a fabric bag of cookies in his hands, insisting he take them as a present among friends. He promised to make her spaghetti to solidify their friendship. She took the offer, delightedly.


	4. Distance and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out Papyrus visited the shop...hes not happy.

Papyrus did his shopping, then went to Grillby's to drag his brother home.  
Once in the car, Sans seemed to wake up, sniffing the air.  
"boss, whazzat smell?" He grumbled, face flushed from alcohol.  
Papyrus pulled up to their home, then leaned into the back and procured the cookies from a bag.  
Sans tried to grab them but his younger brother held them out of reach.  
"I MET YOUR HUMAN FRIEND TODAY, BROTHER." The taller one said.  
Sans froze in his attempts to get the bag, immediately closing off by crossing his arms and turning away.  
"i dunno wha' you're talking 'bout, paps- er- boss."  
Papyrus simply sighed, getting out of the car and grabbing the bags of shopping.   
Sans followed.  
"I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HUMANS SANS, BUT THIS HUMAN SEEMS VERY NICE. AND IT SEEMED AS IF SHE LIKED YOU." The tall brother unlocked the door and went in, ducking through the doorway.  
Sans grumbled, angry.  
"YOU SHOULD INVITE HER OVER FOR DIN-"  
 **"i told you, I dunno what you're talking about! i ain't friends with no human! let alone a tiny, weak one that would probably die from a flick of my finger. so lay off!"** Sans panted from his outburst.  
He froze when he realised what he just did, looking up at his brother. Papyrus glared down at him, then turned away and left for the kitchen without a word.  
Sans felt the sweat dripping down his skull. He didn't like it when Boss got quiet, it usually meant he was extremely angry and had to walk away. For the moment though, Sans was angry too. His little private spot had been discovered and now he wouldn't be able to go back.  
He stomped to his room and fell onto his mattress, growling in frustration.

Sans didn't show up to the shop for two weeks. Papyrus stopped by now and then, bringing various pasta dishes and receiving baked goods in return. She also introduced him to hot chocolate. He knew it wasn't very healthy but she assured him that a little snack now and then was not bad, especially if you exercise later. He turned up often enough that his seat also earned a **"Reserved"** sign.  
He was quite pleased at the little friendship he made, though he didn't show it outright.   
She asked how Sans was, he told her that they got into a fight and now he was sulking.  
She gave him a sad smile and told him: "I'm sure it'll work out soon. You're brothers, after all."  
He patted her head and they ate cupcakes together.  
Sophie started giving him books she thought Sans would like to take home.  
He tried to pay for them, but she waved him off.   
"Being given your amazing cooking is payment enough." She replied, grinning.

When Sans saw the books Papyrus left on the coffee table in the living room, the short monster was struck with longing.  
He missed his chair that made him feel like a king. He missed the drinks that would turn up on the side table while he read. He missed the sounds of shuffling through the shop.  
But the fact that the books were here meant that his brother had been going to the shop.  
It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he just have one place to himself? One place where he didn't have to act like a bad guy.

Another week passed.  
Papyrus had kept telling him how she asked about him. Kept bringing home the stuff she baked and the books she recommended.  
He was sick of it.  
Sans found himself stomping down the street, towards the shop.  
He threw the door open, about to start telling her to leave him alone already.  
He froze at the sight that greeted him.  
He could see her arm on the floor behind the counter. With bated breath he walked towards it, finding her sprawled out on the floor.  
He wondered if she just fell again, but the multiple bruises and split lip told him otherwise.

Sophie was unconscious.

He picked her up, being careful of her injuries and brought her to a couch at the back. She was so small in his arms.  
Then he went back to the counter to look for clues to who could've done this.  
Her glasses lay smashed on the ground. Behind the counter, stuffed into the small trashcan was a mysterious note.  
He pulled it out and felt cold as he read it.  
It was made of cut up magazines and read:  
 **AccEpt mOnstERS into your stORe and you'Ll be treaTed like oNe. ReMEMber what hAppeNed to riCk.**  
Sans had to stop himself from ripping it up. He wanted to break something; to destroy. Then he heard something moving up the back.  
He made his way to the sitting area to find her sitting up, clutching her ribcage.  
She turned towards him, one eye closed, the other squinting.  
She flinched, then squinted harder and sighed in relief.  
"Sans, it's you." She smiled.  
His fists shook at his sides. Her smiling like that just made him want to hurt someone even more...maybe even himself.  
She reached a hand out to him but he took a step back. She leant forward and he saw the grimace of pain. He didn't even realise how quickly he moved until he was by her side, pushing her to lay down again.   
Using magic, he flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED.  
He started inspecting her wounds. Apart from her split lip, she wasn't bleeding; just bruised.  
He looked at her eyes, she was watching him through one eye. Sans could see the closed eye starting to swell.   
"you got a first aid kit?" He basically demanded.  
She blinked and nodded.  
"U-Up the stairs. There's two doors to the right of the living room. The second one is the bathroom. The kits in the cupboard in there." She answered, gesturing with her hand with a wince.  
He nodded and walked toward the stairs he had seen a few times. He went straight to the bathroom, ignoring everything else and grabbed the box with a red cross on it.   
When he got back downstairs, he paused.   
Sans only really knew how to hurt humans, not how to batch them up. With a groan, he pulled out his phone. He did a Google search as he walked back to the sitting area.  
As he read, he cursed to himself.   
"this says i gotta call an ambulance, doll." He explained, kneeling beside her.  
She shook her head so fast, he panicked and grabbed her head to make her stop.  
Sophie looked into his eyelights, nervously.  
"Th-they won't help me." She told him.  
He blinked in surprise, wondering why a human wouldn't help another human.  
"Can't...don't you have some healing magic or something?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.  
Sans realised he was still holding her head and let go slowly, making sure she wouldn't move around too much.  
"i never saw the point to learning beyond a little cut." He answered, remembering all the times Papyrus would fall over as a baby bones.  
The memory gave him an idea and he turned back to his phone, typing furiously.  
"What ar-?" She started.  
"boss can do it. he'll be here soon." He answered, receiving the reply text as confirmation. His eyelights met her blue eyes.  
"anything i can do till then?" He asked.  
She sent him a warm smile, her hand slipping into his skeletal one. He felt his magic rush to his face in embarrassment and warmth.  
"You could tell me what you've been up to? It feels like ages since you last came here." She told him, then her eyes widened and her face turned as red as his.   
"I mean, I know we don't really talk when you do come here, but it's been super nice to just chill out with you and I mean I always wanted to know more about you but you seemed so quiet that I assumed you didn't like talking. Not that I'm trying too make you talk but if you wanted to I would listen and-"  
Sans held up his free hand to cut her off, smirking.   
"doll, all your talking is making me _breathless_ " he said, winking.  
She froze, then her cheeks puffed out and she slapped her unoccupied hand over her mouth. She shook with barely-held-back laughter.   
His smirk grew wider, he didn't notice how he squeezed her hand just a fraction tighter.   
"i gotta tell ya, _tibia_ honest, i didn't know that would take your _breath_ away."   
This time he heard her go "pfft" just before she snorted in laughter.   
Her face went deep red when she heard the sound she made and giggled in embarrassment.   
"I didn't know you had a _funny bone_." She quipped.   
His smirk turned to a grin and he opened his mouth to reply but the sound of the bell at the door took their attention.  
Sophie twitched in fright.  
He squeezed her hand in a reassurance as Papyrus appeared.  
"FRIEND SOPHIE, ARE YOU OK? WHO DID THIS?" He asked, bending to one knee beside his brother.   
He put his large gloved hands over her body and she watched in amazement as they glowed green.   
"Wow, that's what magic looks like?" She asked, her visible eye sparkling.  
Then she laughed, "Not that I can see much without my glasses."  
Sans stood, dropping her hand before Papyrus could see and comment.   
"oh yeah, you got a spare? your other ones are pretty broken." He asked.  
She sent him a nod and directed him back to her bathroom upstairs.   
Soon she could see again as he placed them gently on her face.   
Her eye had been healed now so she could use both her eyes. She smiled from one brother to the other, grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been something that's been sitting in my folders for a while. My motivation has been kind of coming and going with a lot of things.  
> Updates will be sporadic.


	5. Comfort and tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie gets healed.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry you had to see this!" Her cheeks flushed as Papyrus put his hands above her ribs. His healing magic pulsing through her.

"I mean...to fall so hard I knock myself out? That's pretty embarrassing." She chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Sans blinked in surprised before his eyes narrowed, "m' sure it would be...if that's what happened."   
He pulled the note from his pocket, slowly. He watched her face as she turned pale and looked away. He could see a nervous sweat building on her forehead. Her pupils tiny.

She took a deep breath, fiddling her hands together. Papyrus pulled his hand away to read the note his brother was holding, his eyes turning steely.

"I-its just...a joke? Uhm...someone...uhm...just one of my...regulars? He uhm, he just...thought it would be...funny?" She stumbled, trying to reach for the paper; no doubt to hide it.

"WHO ATTACKED YOU?" Papyrus's voice was strangely calm, though Sans could see his fists shaking in rage and his magic curling and whipping violently.

She stopped trying to reach for the paper, dropping her hand to her lap with a sigh. She curled her legs to her chest; wincing in pain, and hugging her knees.

"...He was wearing a mask. I dont know who it was."

Sans watched as a tremor built up her spine and spread through her whole body until she was shaking. Water gathered in her eyes and she didn't fight the first fat tear rolling down her cheek. Her glasses started to fog slightly.  
He looked away, uncomfortable with the display of weakness.

Papyrus, however, unclenched his fists. He let his attack magic dissipate...for now, and lent towards her.  
She flinched slightly when his giant hand rested on her head, gently patting her hair.

This seemed to let her wall drop and soon she was sobbing hard into her knees.

Sans felt a pang of jealousy towards his brother when she uncurled herself and wrapped her arms around Papyrus's neck. Her face buried in his chest.

Papyrus continued patting her head while his other hand rested on her ribs, green magic flowing to her bruises once more. He was awkward, but he had been around the ambassador enough to know what to do in this situation.

Sans sent a small glare to his brother, though the cries he could hear softened it. He clicked his tongue and stormed away. He was angry at himself for not knowing how to handle this. He wishes he didn't call her out on her lie, then she wouldn't be crying.

But, somewhere, he knew she wouldn't have told them if he didn't. She seemed to want to sweep in under the rug. But how could Sans protect her if she did that? 

He froze at the thought. Since when did he want to protect a human? He didn't even care about the ambassador. He only put up with the kid because they're friends with boss. He told himself it's because if anything happened to her, the shop would close. He liked this place. He didn't care about the human. How she tried to make a drink to his taste. How she bought him mustard specially. How she shuffled around the store with a happy smile and occasionally hummed. How she wasn't afraid of him, even though she should be.

Nope. Didn't care about that at all. 

He looked back for a moment when he heard her sniffle. His brow bone crease in frustration as he turned and stomped up the stairs to her living area.

Papyrus sighed at his brother's antics. He knew exactly what was going through his mind because the tall skeleton also felt that way when he first befriended Frisk. He let his magic fizzle out as he found there was no more healing to be done and found the human had stopped crying.

He pulled back to see her eyelids dropping with exhaustion. He pinched her arm, gently enough not to break the skin but enough that she noticed it.

"YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE, FRIEND SOPHIE. IVE HEALED YOU BUT I DONT KNOW IF ITS STILL DANGEROUS FOR YOY TO SLEEP YET." He told her, sitting her back onto the sofa.

She nodded, rubbing the spot where he pinched her, "Thanks, Paps. I'm sorry you have to be here."  
Her gaze landed on her lap and she started playing with the hem of her blouse.

He put his hands over hers, halting her fiddling.

"NONSENSE! AS IF MY PRESENCE WOULD EVER BE UNWELCOME TO ANY AND EVERYBODY? PAH!"

He put one hand to his chest in a heroic pose, making her giggle as she took her glasses off to clean them.

At that moment, Sans returned. His footsteps unusually loud as he approached and thrust a mug into Sophie's direction.

Her and Papyrus looked at him in surprise for a moment before she took it, finding warm tea inside.

Papyrus hid a smirk behind his hand, turning away. Sans shot him a glare before looking back at Sophie.

She took a sip of her drink, sighing happily as the last of her shaking went away.

"Thank you, Sans."

He looked away, magic gathering in his cheeks as he scowled. He scratched the back of his head with his claws and shoved his other hand in his jacket pocket.

"'s nothin', shut up." 

Papyrus and Sophie exchanged a look and chuckled/giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh....the comments from the last chapter super motivated me to spit this out. Thanks a lot guys. I really didn't think anyone liked this much.
> 
> I have some plans for where this is going to go but for now I'm just letting the characters write themselves really. 
> 
> But also I'm worried I'm not writing Papyrus right. IVE got it in my head that since befriending Frisk he's gotten over all the tsundere stuff and is trying to be better. But Sans didn't really become friends with Frisk, he just followed his brother and his own whim because he was bored but he still hates humans.
> 
> I haven't seen a lot of stories where Sans is the Tsun instead of Paps, so I'm hoping it's working out alright.
> 
> In any case, I like it.
> 
> Also I'm wondering if this should be Sans/Sophie and Paps/Sophie...............dunno yet haha


End file.
